1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board to board electrical connector, and more particularly to a board to board electrical connector with low board mounting profile. The instant invention relates to the application Ser. No. 12/313,168, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,157, filed on Nov. 17, 2008 having the same inventor and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Board to board connector, which is widely used for interconnecting circuits between two parallel boards, has been asked for smaller size and lower board mounting profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,250 issued to Englert, Jr. et al on Mar. 7, 1995 discloses a board to board connector. According to Englert, Jr., said board to board connector 20 including a receptacle 22 and a plug 70, each having a housing 24,72 with respective arrays of improved contacts 44,92 secured therein, the contacts 44,92 being of thin metal set on edge in the housings 24,72 and including edge contact surfaces 50,98 projecting from the housings 24,72 in a common plane for soldering to the circuits. Upon mating of the receptacle 22 and plug 70, said board to board connector 20 can be resulted in low profile. While in this face to face board mounting, the distance between two parallel boards are limited by the height of housings 24, 72.
Hence, a board to board connector with low board mounting profile is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.